


Ignoto trío

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dominance, Dubious Ethics, F/M, Frottage, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Scamming, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de los gemelos, y las celebraciones no siempre tienen por qué limitarse a ellos dos.





	Ignoto trío

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ficción, no lucro con ella.

**Ignoto trío**

 

“Hey, sí tú ;D ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Reunámonos pronto para cenar y te prometo un regalo que te encantará. Mientras tanto…”, y con el mensaje llegó una fotografía tomada en lo que daba la impresión de ser un hotel. En concreto, el baño de un hotel, donde Ella aparecía de espaldas, mirando sobre su hombro, y francamente sensual envuelta en una sábana que le cubría sólo lo indispensable para que esa no fuera una imagen pornográfica de las que aparecían en Playboy.

—Zorra —la maldijo Bill luego de leer el mensaje que había recibido Tom, y que estaba al acceso de su mirada pues juntos compartían una almohada en esa madrugada de viernes en donde sus únicos planes eran quedarse en su departamento y ver Netflix.

—No puedes culparla por querer un poco de esto —dijo Tom con voz cantarina y utilizando la mano con la que no sostenía su móvil para delinear la evidente erección que ajustaba su única prenda de vestir: Unos bóxers apretados que eran vestigio de sus años de adolescencia, de cuando compraba todo tres tallas más grande, y ahora por fin los había llenado así fuera con trampa…

—No —concedió Bill, posando su mano en Tom y deslizando sus dedos por el vientre de éste, descendiendo hasta la erección que reclamaba su urgente atención—, pero puede enfurecerme por su osadía de intentar _coger_ lo que es mío.

La elección del verbo no fuera mera casualidad, pero ninguno de los dos se adentró en terrenos pantanosos porque era su cumpleaños, por apenas un par de minutos de medianoche, y no querían pelear. Antes que la guerra, preferían hacer el amor. Literalmente.

“¿Interesado?”, apareció como segundo mensaje en la pantalla del móvil de Tom, y éste alzó las cejas cuando vino acompañado de una segunda imagen en donde la toalla de antes era historia del pasado y Ella aparecía tal cual como había nacido en ese mundo.

—Doblemente zorra —gruñó Bill esta vez, buscando tomar el móvil para examinarlo más de cerca, pero Tom se lo impidió.

—¿No estabas intentando hacerme olvidarla?

—No parece estar funcionando —declaró Bill—. Tal vez debería seguir los tips de Ella y tomarme unas cuantas fotos dignas de MySpace en el baño. Quizá así consiga un poco de tu atención.

—Vamos, Bill… Yo ni le he respondido nada —buscó Tom aplacar su creciente irritación.

—Ni falta te hace.

Y para demostrar su punto, Ella envió un tercer mensaje: “¿Estás a solas? ¿Qué haces?”, que venía acompañado de una tercera fotografía con ella de frente al espejo e inclinada de tal manera en que su busto era el eje central de atención.

—Diox santo —resopló Bill, rodando fuera del abrazo en el que Tom lo mantenía, pero no llegó más lejos cuando éste le retuvo a su lado.

—Oh, no seas así. Yo no he hecho nada salvo leer sus mensajes, lo mismo que tú si me permites decirle y yo no te reclamo nada. Es Ella la que se ha hecho ideas equivocadas. Después de todo, nos estamos dando un tiempo…

—Pues Ella no parece recordarlo —refunfuñó Bill, con los músculos de la espalda en tensión, pero rindiéndose a los roces con los que Tom lo coaccionaba a volver a la cama, a _su_ sitio, a _su_ lado.

—¿Y a quién le importa? Estoy aquí contigo, no con Ella.

—Ya, pero sigues leyendo sus mensajes.

—Entonces al diablo con mi teléfono y-… —A punto estuvo Tom de apagar su móvil cuando Bill lo detuvo.

—Espera…

Y por el brillo de sus ojos, Tom supo que planeaba algo grande y siniestro, como sólo podían ser los planes de su gemelo cuando se sentía ofendido de alguna manera.

Retirándole el móvil de entre los dedos, Bill no perdió tiempo en colocar a Tom de espaldas, y con sensualidad removerse y removerle su ropa interior, dejándolos a ambos en un estado de completa desnudez que se igualaba al de Ella.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? —Inquirió Tom, en lo absoluto avergonzado por su carencia de ropas o la de su gemelo. Aquello era moneda común entre los dos, pero no eliminaba por completo la inquietud de que no era del todo normal por la manera anómala en la que lo hacía.

—Ella quiere incitarte a volver a su lado, ¿sabes? A que regresas suplicando como una de esas caricaturas donde el lobo trae la lengua de fuera y colgando hasta el piso… —Murmuró Bill, recostándose de vuelta a su lado y acariciándole el estómago con una mano de dedos extendidos—. Y no le da vergüenza valerse de trucos sucios para lograr su cometido…

—B-Bill… —Con la respiración elaborada, Tom arqueó la espalda cuando los dedos de su gemelo subieron a uno de sus pectorales y le pellizcaron un pezón con fuerza, casi con saña—. ¡A-Ah!

—Sé que no es tu culpa, pero Ella realmente me ha hecho enojar, y siempre tiene que haber consecuencias… También repercusiones…

—No lo dirás en serio…

—Uh-uh…

Volviendo a bajar por su cuerpo con dedos ágiles, Bill no perdió tiempo en dar un rodeo por su ombligo, y después adentrarse en territorio más el sur, directo al nacimiento de su vello púbico, que aunque corto y bien recortado, tenía la longitud precisa para permitirle coger un mechón entre dos dígitos y tirar hasta que su gemelo se quejara de dolor.

—¡Ouch, Bill! —Siseó Tom, que no veía a dónde se dirigía su gemelo con aquellas acciones—. Podrías haberte limitado a escribirme otro demo con canciones de rompimiento.

—Después, después… —Canturreó éste, pasando de la retribución negativa a la positiva al sujetar sus testículos contraídos en la palma de la mano, y tras darle un apretón casi peligroso para sus futuros hijos, subir a lo largo de su miembro y ceñirse en torno a la última porción—. Tomi…

Tom gimió, y Bill repitió el movimiento en sentido inverso hasta conseguir una reacción similar.

—Toma una foto —pidió Bill con voz neutra, sin perder el ritmo de su mano.

Al instante salió Tom del trance en el que se encontraba, y le miró con ojos grandes y preocupados.

—Bill…

—Ella quería provocarte… Hazle creer que así fue.

—Pero… entonces Ella habrá ganado.

—No —rebatió Bill, ciñéndose con fuerza a la base de su pene—. _Creerá_ que ha ganado, pero _nosotros_ sabremos la verdad.

—Bill… —Pidió Tom por lo bajo, con la voz sobrecogida de placer, pero su gemelo se mostró intransigente al respecto. No iba a tolerar desobediencia, y Tom era consciente de ello, tanto por las buenas como por las malas…

Abandonando la posición en la que se encontraban, Bill se recostó el lado de Tom y le entregó de vuelta su móvil con la aplicación de la cámara abierta y lista para una fotografía de alta resolución con la que deleitarla a Ella.

—A menos que quieras hacer un video —murmuró con resabios de veneno impregnando cada sílaba suya, y Tom denegó rápido con la cabeza—. Como quieras…

Con pulso inestable, Tom posicionó la cámara apuntando en dirección a su entrepierna, y como foco central apareció su erección sujeta por la mano derecha de Bill, que se cuidó bien de doblar la muñeca de tal manera en que el espacio donde debería estar el tatuaje de timón quedara oculto.

Clic.

—Déjame verla… —Pidió Bill, mirando la pantalla y dando su aprobación—. Me encanta.

—Parece que soy yo —murmuró Tom confundido por la finalidad de una fotografía así. ¿Cuál era el punto? Puesto que Ella pensaría que era él, excitado por sus fotos y trayendo de vuelta su relación a las áreas grises de estamos y a la vez no en una relación.

—Exacto —declaró Bill, quitándole de nueva cuenta el móvil y presionando enviar.

No más de tres segundos después apareció su mensaje como leído, seguido de un emoji con ojos de corazón y un texto. “¿Por mí o para mí?”

“¿Quién más si no?”, escribió Bill con una sonrisa retorcida en labios antes de dejar el teléfono sobre el estómago de Tom.

—Ella en verdad no ha notado nada raro… —Murmuró Tom, admirado de lo fácil que había sido revelar su más oscuro secreto, y al mismo tiempo salirse con la suya tras esa cortina de humo—. No lo puedo creer.

—Pues créelo. Es su ego el que no la deja ver. No eres tú el que le interesa, sino la idea de que tú estés interesado en Ella —declaró Bill sin inflexión alguna en su tono, sólo un ligero toque de aburrimiento.

“Tan sexy… ¿Puedo ver más?”, llegó un nuevo mensaje, y fue entonces cuando Tom concluyó que en realidad no importaba; Ella era nada al lado de Bill, incluso cuando nadie más que ellos dos lo sabían.

Clic. Clic. Clic.

Las siguientes tres fotografías que Tom envió contaron con la participación de Bill, quien no se midió en cuanto a dejar bien en claro dónde residía su instinto de posesión, y tocó a Tom en ciertos lugares para los cuales su gemelo se mostró nervioso de retratar.

—Pensará que soy gay.

—Te han dado por el culo, Tomi.

—Ya, pero eso no lo sabe Ella.

—Pues que lo imagine.

A los más que accedió Tom fue a aparecer con un dedo húmedo de lubricante hundido hasta la primera falange dentro de su abertura trasera, y la respuesta de Ella no se dejó esperar.

“¿Anal?”

“Me encanta el anal”, escribió Bill, no Tom.

“Kinky… pero también me encanta”, contestó ella sin dudarlo, y el menor de los gemelos soltó una carcajada.

—Como si eso fuera una noticia de la que media Alemania no tuviera conocimiento…

El gran final incluyó a ellos dos abrazados sobre el edredón de su cama, con Bill encima y marcando el ritmo de sus embestidas, hasta que el orgasmo les alcanzó y el estropicio quedó sobre el vientre bajo de Tom, que tomó una última foto de esa escena del crimen y permitió a Bill escribir la frase que la acompañaría.

“Pensando en ti…”, y de cierre un emoji sonriente que ni siquiera estaba entre los más utilizados dentro de la configuración del móvil de Tom.

—Eso le enseñará —masculló Bill, y antes de que pudiera apagar la pantalla, Ella respondió—. Joder…

Listo para una corta siesta con la que recuperar fuerzas, Tom se sorprendió cuando de pronto su gemelo le colocó el móvil a escasos centímetros de los ojos y extasiado exclamó: “¡Mira esto!”, pues de vuelta como contestación habían recibido la imagen de cuatro dedos, pringados de un fluido inclasificable entre pegajoso y de color lechoso, que relatan un final feliz para Ella, aunque ni por asomo tan feliz como para ellos dos.

“También pensando en ti…”, que motivó a ambos gemelos a unas risotadas crueles que revelaban su verdadera naturaleza maliciosa.

Ella, sin ser consciente de ello, había caído en su trampa. Y ellos, con alevosía y ventaja, tenían a su favor una victoria secreta.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando tuve la idea de este fic Tom todavía estaba con Ria, pero el tiempo se me fue de las manos así que digamos que Ella es la última movia que tuvo. Ya saben quién, así que no me hagan escribir su nombre porque ¡puaj! Por lo demás, espero que hayan disfrutado~  
> Graxie por leer hasta aquí.


End file.
